


So, am I ugly?

by sapphicsfied



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: GAYYYYYYYY, Gwendolyn Briggs - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, LETS GO LESBIANS, Mildred Ratched - Freeform, Ratched - Freeform, Sarah Paulson - Freeform, cynthia nixon - Freeform, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsfied/pseuds/sapphicsfied
Summary: Hii guys, gals and non binary pals, hope y'all liked it ;)follow me on tumblr for more! @sapphicsfied
Relationships: gwendolyn briggs/reader
Kudos: 12





	So, am I ugly?

"Gwen.." you said, peeking inside the bathroom.  
Gwendolyn was shakily holding a razor, tears streaming down her face as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.  
Cancer's treatments had really taken a toll on her physical appearance.  
Her already milky skin had become even paler, making her look like the ghost of the woman she once was; and she had lost so much weight, every time you went out you feared a gust of wind would have blown her away, just like a pile of dust, so you held on to her, as firmly as you could.  
You knew how much your lover had suffered since the beginning of the treatments, but losing her hair was the last drop, you knew that too.  
You stepped into the bathroom and wrapped your arms around her waist. She scoffed, "Look at me, I'm ugly.. I'm...repulsive". She threw the razor on the floor, covering her face with her hands as she sobbed.  
You picked the razor up, "Let me".  
You shaved her thin, weak hair, occasionally kissing her cheeks to wipe away her tears. Once you were done she stared at the mirror, as if in a trance.  
You sighed and raised the razor to your head, proceeding to shave off your hair as well.  
She looked at you in disbelief, "Darling, you.."  
"I couldn't let you go through this alone", you kissed the back of her head.  
"So, am I ugly?", you asked, with the hint of a smile on your face.  
Gwen turned around, facing you, "You're stunning".  
"Just like you", you answered, before gently kissing her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii guys, gals and non binary pals, hope y'all liked it ;)  
> follow me on tumblr for more! @sapphicsfied


End file.
